Falling into Place
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: SPOILERS for 6:4 onwards. Sam's pregnant: how will she break the news to Jack and the team? J/S of course! Better than summary I promise! Please R&R if you like.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Without a Trace except my DVDs and my imagination, although I would love to!

SPOILERS for 6:4 Baggage and 6:5 Run, and I suppose generally for the rest of season 6.

Okay, this is my version of Sam telling the team she's pregnant because I wished we had seen all their reactions. I wrote this before we found out about Brian, so this has no reflection on him, cos I think he's quite sweet... but this is J/S of course! Also I know Paula Van Doran left ages ago but it worked better with her than Alex Olczyk so you know; creative licence.

Please R&R I love to hear what you think! Right enough rambling: hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Falling into Place**

He peered through the glass of the office window and into the bullpen. Samantha was still sat at the central desk, typing away at today's report on a laptop. Jack had just made up his mind that he was going to go over there and ask what was wrong, when the phone on his desk rang.

"Malone." He answered gruffly. He listened with growing annoyance as his secretary informed him that Olcheyk wanted to see him immediately to discuss a case from earlier that week. "I'll be right up." Jack said, before slamming the phone down. It had been a long day and, apparently, it wasn't over yet. At least not for Senior Agent Jack Malone anyway; every other member of his department had left at least an hour ago. Well, except Samantha.

He turned to look out at his one remaining agent, the most hardworking and dedicated agent he'd ever known. As Jack watched, Sam stood up and headed over to her desk to grab a couple of files. Thinking that she might catch him observing her- or that if he was too late for this meeting he could kiss goodbye to his weekend- he switched his light off and left for the elevator.

Samantha shut her computer down and went over to the printer to retrieve the report she had just finished writing. She grabbed a pen from a pot on Danny's desk and signed the official document- Samantha Spade. Tossing the biro back into the container, she slipped her coat on, picked up her purse and left the bullpen.

Sam was not surprised to see that Jack's office was empty; he must have left already, after all it was late, almost eleven o'clock. She slipped inside and left her report on his desk, then made her way to the elevator. As the doors opened onto the lobby of the FBI building Sam pulled her coat more tightly around her before stepping out into the dark street.

The drive home was mercifully quick, so within fifteen minutes Sam was unlocking her apartment door. It was dark and quiet inside; she hung her coat up and left her purse on a chair. Samantha switched a few lamps on and drew the curtains then headed to her bedroom to get undressed.

Now in her pyjamas, she made herself a cup of tea and settled down on the couch. She thought about the case that day; not as sad as it could have been because, although a father was found dead, his son was still alive. Sam put her empty mug on the coffee table and pulled a blanket over her.

As she got comfortable, her hand subconsciously slid down to rest on her stomach. An image flashed in her mind of a face, but not like so many other nights the face of a victim, someone they had been unable to save, but instead the face of the only person other than Samantha herself responsible for the situation she was in now.

As her thoughts drifted back to the previous night, Sam felt tears slip from her tired eyes and roll down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to try and wipe them away. At least not until she heard the knock at the door.

Once the meeting had finished Jack had hurried back down to the twelfth floor. He hoped Samantha would still be there, just finishing her report, but he knew chances were she was at home as it was now- he looked at his watch- 11:30pm! Jack was not at all surprised therefore to find that the entire floor was in fact deserted.

Turning, he headed back into the elevator and completed his journey downstairs to the lobby. He reached his car, climbed inside and pulled out of the bureau garage onto the street.

Two minutes into the drive, Jack had made up his mind. He changed lanes and turned left, heading now not for his apartment- but for Sam's.

A few minutes later he was pushing the button for another elevator, this time one that would take him up to Samantha's floor. Jack stood outside the door feeling, for the first time that night, unsure as to why he was actually here.

There was definitely something going on with Sam, and Jack was worried that it might be something serious. Sam was his colleague, she was in his team, he needed to check that she was okay. Besides, she wasn't just a co-worker, she was a friend. A very good friend. Someone he cared about enormously. If it was a work thing then it was his duty as her supervisory agent to help her sort it out. And if not then, he would be there for her as a friend... Oh, who was he kidding? Samantha Spade had never been just a colleague, or even just a friend. Jack was pretty sure he was in love with her, and he had been ever since they had been together. Even after it had ended. Well, after he had ended it.

He'd been standing here for long enough and, let's face it; he wasn't going to walk away now, so Jack pulled himself together and knocked.

Sam did her best to wipe the evidence of her plight from her face and stood up to open the door. Looking through the peephole she was surprised to see Jack standing there. She pulled open the door and his gaze shot up to meet hers.

"Sam." He said.

"Jack." Sam answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check that you were okay." He told her. He went on "You seemed a bit out of it today."

"I'm fine, really." She reassured him, wrapping her arms across herself, hoping that he didn't look closely enough to see she had been crying.

"You don't look fine Sam." Jack said softly. "If something was wrong you would tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course." She said after a pause.

"Sam?" Jack pressed. The concern and care in his face seemed overwhelming and despite her best efforts, Sam felt fresh tears slip free and trail down her cheeks.

She brushed them quickly away.

Jack stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind him. "Sam, tell me what's happened." He said, leading her over to the couch and taking a seat beside her.

"I... I... I don't... don't know how to tell you..." Sam started, her body beginning to shake with the effort of trying to contain her feelings. Jack moved closer, holding her hands in his.

"Please Sam, it's okay, just tell me what's wrong."

"I... I..." She swallowed. Tears streaming down her face Sam looked up into his eyes. "Jack, I... I'm pregnant." Jack was taken aback for a second but recovered quickly, seeing the expression on Sam's face.

"That's great Sam." He told her, one hand reaching up and touching her cheek softly. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know what to do." Sam said, as more tears poured down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away with his thumb.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." He commented quietly. Sam closed her eyes but remained silent. "Who's the father Sam?" Jack asked.

"Just... this guy." Sam told him. "We just... I don't know how this happened." Jack caressed her damp cheek.

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah." Sam answered dryly. "Yeah."

"Well what happened?" Jack asked.

"He uh... he just..." She trailed off, yet more tears escaped from under her closed lids. Sam looked down at her lap, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"What happened Sam? Did he hurt you?" He tilted her face up to his again, concern evident in his anxious tone.

"No he didn't." She told him quietly. "He just, didn't want anything to do with me."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Jack whispered, his hand stroking her cheek again. After a moment he went on: "When was this?"

"Last night." Sam said. "He just turned up. He was drunk. I did think he might hit me. But he didn't, he just... he said he... the only way he would see me again was if I... if I..." She stifled a sob, wiping her eyes. Jack caught her hand.

"Sam..." He said.

"...if I killed my baby." Sam finished. A new wave of pain washed over her and she started to cry again. Jack wrapped his arms around her protectively. "How could he ask me to do that?" She asked between sobs, leaning closer into Jack's embrace.

"I don't know Sam." Jack replied. "He shouldn't, he had no right to ask you to do that." He stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

Jack was in shock- first to learn that Sam was pregnant, and second that it was from some scumbag who didn't deserve to be anywhere near Sam, let alone be the father of the child she was now carrying.

As her sobbing began to subside and her breathing slowed, Sam pulled back from Jack's embrace. She touched the front of his damp shirt.

"Sorry about that." She said, smiling slightly. Jack took her hand in both of his own and, stroking her fingers, brought it to his lips.

"I don't mind." He responded, kissing her fingers tenderly. Samantha's smile warmed.

"What am I going to do Jack?" She asked quietly after a moment, the sadness and uncertainty returning to her eyes. "I don't want to do this on my own."

"I don't know Sam, that's up to you. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're not going to be alone." Sam looked up at him once more.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sam..." Jack sighed, moving closer, pulling her into his arms again. "You're not alone Sam, because I'm here." Sam's eyes seemed to light up as Jack went on. "You don't have to go through this alone Sam. I'm gonna be here for you okay? I'm never gonna leave you." Jack leaned forward and, cupping Sam's face in his hands, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jack..." She murmured as he pulled away.

"I love you Sam." He told her. "I always have and I always will." And he kissed her again.

"But what about..." She trailed off, her hand resting on her stomach. Jack's hand moved on top of hers.

"Do you love me Sam?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Sam breathed. "I love you so much Jack." A stray tear slipped down her cheek. Jack's thumb brushed it gently away.

"Whatever you want to do Sam, I'll support you." Jack reassured her. "I know you could never kill that baby, and I would never ask you to. Whatever you want to do, I'll be here with you, okay?"

"I know." Sam replied. "I couldn't give this baby away Jack. But I can't do this by myself."

"It's okay Sam, if that's what you want to do then that's fine by me. It's your baby, but I'm gonna be here for the both of you... if you'll have me." Jack smiled at her.

"Of course I want you here Jack, I never want you to go, not ever. I was in love with you before and I don't think I ever stopped. I love you so much." Now it was Sam's turn to lean in and place a soft but passionate kiss on Jack's lips.

"I love you too Sam." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, his arms encircling her again. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, lost in their own world, but it was in fact only a few seconds.

Sam released him and sat back against the couch. She looked much happier than she had in a while, Jack reflected. She snuggled against his side, his arm going around her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're here." Sam said quietly; her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed into Jack's body. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Me too." Jack replied.

After a while Jack realised that Sam had fallen asleep; she must be exhausted, he thought, God knows how long she'd been keeping all this stuff inside. Not that long though, he realised, glancing down at her. She wasn't showing yet so... Jack looked up and down Sam's resting body beside him. She didn't look pregnant. He slid his hand down her side and across onto her stomach.

"Not quite showing yet." He heard Sam mumble sleepily.

"Sam!" Jack announced in surprise. "I thought you were asleep." Sam shifted and sat up.

"Obviously." She said, but she was smiling teasingly at him.

"Sorry." Jack said, removing his hand from around her. "I was just... I wondered how far along you were. You didn't say."

"Thirteen weeks."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll have to tell the others soon before it becomes too obvious. Actually I think Viv and Elena might suspect something; I caught them both looking at me kind of weird when I ran into the bathroom last week."

"Did you say anything?" Jack questioned, smiling.

"I just told them that the smell of Martin's cheese and gherkin burger made me feel sick!"

"I can believe that!"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I'm not sure if they did though."

"Well whenever you're ready to tell them..." Jack trailed off, watching Sam carefully.

"I'll tell everyone on Monday." She decided.

"Okay." Jack told her, wrapping his arms around her once more. "What do you want to tell them about..."

"About what?" She asked, twisting round to look at him.

"...about us?" Jack finished. Sam thought for a minute then said:

"I think... I'll tell them about the baby first, if that's okay, just so they can get used to that first... then we can tell them about us. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Jack answered. Sam leaned back against his chest. Jack trailed his fingers up and down her arms.

"What are we going to do about Van Doren?"Samantha questioned. "She won't exactly approve, will she?"

"Umm, I doubt it."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to Paula." Jack offered. "She might understand; she was very good about it last time."

"But that's not exactly the same thing is it? Getting her to keep quiet about the fact that we had an affair is a bit different to asking for her blessing for us to start a proper relationship. And what about OPR? If they ever found out, you could lose your job!"

"I know Sam." Jack responded. "But I don't see what else we can do apart from keeping it quiet, even though that's something neither of us wants to do." They sat in silence for a while, both contemplating possible solutions to their difficult situation.

"We'll have to think about it." Sam spoke up, barely suppressing a yawn.

"Yes we will." Jack agreed. "But not tonight, you're exhausted, and I already woke you up once. Come on, you should go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam admitted, standing up and stretching. Jack followed her out of the living room and down the hall into her bedroom. He stopped behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"You get into bed. I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thanks Jack." Sam called as he headed back to the kitchen. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sam felt sleep wash over her.

When Jack returned a minute later he put the glass on the cabinet beside the bed and tucked the covers in around Sam's resting form. He sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep. Jack softly brushed a loose strand of blond hair away from her eyes and, bending down, pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. He stood up and turned to leave when he felt something touch his arm. Turning back, he found Sam's fingers wrapped around his wrist and her eyes were open.

"Please, don't go Jack." She said quietly. "I don't really want to be alone."

Jack felt his heart breaking. "If you want me to stay..."

"I do." Sam answered quickly.

"...then I'll stay" he finished. Sam smiled in relief. She let go of his arm as Jack kicked off his shoes and slipped off his jacket, pants and shirt. He pulled back the covers and got in, Sam moving onto the other side of the bed to give him more space.

"I don't need that much room." He said, smiling cheekily at her. Sam shifted closer to him and Jack wrapped his arms around her. She rested her hands against his chest and leant up to kiss him softly on the lips. Jack responded eagerly, but after a few seconds pulled away.

"We should just take things slow." He told her. "I don't want to rush you."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, but she moved in closer and snuggled against him. Jack stroked her hair.

"I'm so glad you're here." She went on quietly, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Me too." Jack assured her. "Sleep now okay?"

"I will cos you're here." Sam mumbled, her eyes closing sleepily. Jack soon felt his eyes slip shut as well, and they drifted quickly off to sleep, together.

Samantha awoke the next morning, immediately aware that there was an arm draped across her body that didn't belong to her. She stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. Beside her, Jack blinked awake and looked up at her from the bed.

"Morning." He said drowsily, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Yes, it is." Samantha answered sweetly. She smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him tenderly on the cheek. Jack's arm snaked around her back and pulled her body down to meet his.

"How did you sleep?" Jack asked as Sam lay back down against his chest.

"Good. You?"

"Very good." He replied, pulling her in for another kiss- on the lips this time. They broke apart abruptly and Sam sat up quickly. "What's wrong Sam?" She pulled the covers off her and ran into the bathroom, her hand clasped across her mouth. Jack got up and followed her into the ensuite.

Sam pulled her blonde hair out of her face with one hand before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She felt Jack crouch down next to her and hold her hair away from her face while another wave of nausea washed over her.

"Better sweetheart?" Jack asked when she'd stopped, handing her a glass of water.

"A bit." Sam smiled weakly at him. "I'm getting used to it anyway." She took the proffered glass and gulped down a few mouthfuls.

"You take a shower, freshen up and I'll get started on breakfast. What do you feel like?"

"Umm... not much really."

"Come on Samantha you have to eat something. How about toast? Or pancakes? I can cook you up some with strawberries?" Jack looked so sweet, standing there, his hair sticking up in all kinds of angles and offering to make her whatever she wanted for breakfast.

"Okay." She said, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Pancakes does sound good."

"They're better than 'good' believe me! Just you wait." And with that he headed into the kitchen to get started. Sam heard the sounds of pots and pans clanking as Jack rifled through her cupboards. Smiling to herself she got undressed and into the shower.

Ten minutes later Sam walked into her living room to the sight of two steaming plates of strawberry pancakes and two glasses of juice waiting on the table.

"This looks great, Jack."

"And you haven't even tasted them yet!" He answered cheekily. They sat down and ate breakfast- it was delicious.

"I've got to nip home first to get a change of clothes before work." Jack told her once they'd cleared up.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the office then." She responded, tossing him his car keys. Jack caught them easily, moving forward for one final kiss before he headed out the door.

Sam was already deep in paperwork when Jack arrived in the bullpen. He put his things on his desk then went over to catch up with his team.

Vivian, Danny and Samantha were sitting at the central table surrounded by a vast array of files, folders and sheets of paper. Martin strode forward with a box of files, landing it on the only available space on the top. Jack glanced around. Elena was perched on the edge of her desk talking on the phone. She was balancing the phone against her ear with her shoulder while jotting down some information onto a notepad.

Elena hung up and turned to the rest of the group.

"The Morris case is all wrapped up. Social services are sorting out Charlie and Alisa as we speak."

"What about what's-his-name, Michael, the brother?" Danny asked without looking up from the report he was writing. Elena consulted her notes.

"Island PD picked him up at Sharon Richards' place ten minutes ago. They're taking him to the police station where his P.O. will no doubt be happy to catch up with him."

"Good job guys." Jack said. "No case as yet so press on with reports." He gestured to the organised chaos on the desk. Viv sighed loudly, exchanging a look of boredom with Martin, who smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"Great: paperwork! The absolute bane of my life!" Danny announced exasperatedly to the area at large. Sam smiled at her colleague. "Okay, where's the Greg Hanson case notes cos I need to finish this damn accident report before my coffee gets cold!" He went on, throwing his pen down. Sam scanned the files in front of her and picked one up. She held it out to Danny, but he was no longer looking. He had twisted round to where Elena was standing, sipping the last of his coffee after leaning over his shoulder and nicking it from on the desk.

"Elena!" He said moodily.

"I'm sorry mamito but it's already gone cold." She smiled cheekily at him and handed him the now empty mug. Danny took it, tipping it up to look down into it.

"Well, it's definitely gone." He said sadly. The others stifled their laughter. Martin stood up.

"How about I make you some more man." He offered, reaching for his friend's mug.

"Thanks Marty." Danny replied as he flipped through the file Sam had given him for the relevant sheet.

"I'll have another one if you're there Martin, thanks." Viv pitched in, looking up at her colleague.

"Me too honey, thank you." Elena added.

"Sure thing." Martin said, heading over to the coffee machine. "Do you want one Sam?" Sam hesitated, aware that everyone was looking at her.

"Umm, no... thanks Martin. I'm okay."

"Really?" He questioned, glancing back at her.

"Yeah, really." Sam reassured him. She turned her attention back to the report in front of her. Elena exchanged a meaningful glance with Viv over Danny's head; Viv raised her eyebrows in response.

"Okay." Martin went over to make the coffee.

The team worked their way steadily through most of the paperwork so that by one o'clock, as no new case had come in, Jack reappeared and suggested they all head out for lunch.

Marco's was this good Italian place just round the corner from the office so they headed there for a quick bite to eat. The six of them sat round a table, with Samantha and Jack in a booth and the others in chairs round the remaining sides. They ordered quickly and sat chatting happily about recent cases, bureau gossip and family stuff until their food arrived.

Once the plates had been cleared they sipped their drinks as they talked. Sam glanced at Jack, the question in her eyes obvious: _do you think I should tell everyone now? _Jack gave a slight nod, indicating that now would be a good time. He smiled, assuring her that this was her decision. Sam smiled back before turning to face her colleagues- her friends.

"Umm guys?" Sam started, looking round the table. "Actually, as we're all here, umm, there was something that I kinda have to tell you..." Jack, sensing her nerves, put his hand discreetly on her thigh, squeezing it lightly to encourage and reassure her.

The others all waited patiently, thoroughly interested.

"...I'm pregnant." Sam finished. It took just over a second for the announcement to sink in before-

"Wow Sam, that's great! Congratulations" Danny told her, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sam blushed.

"Pregnant, wow, this is a surprise." Viv said, squeezing Sam's hand across the table.

"Yeah congratulations honey!" Elena said, smiling happily at her before widening her eyes at Viv.

"That's great Sam." Added Martin, touching her arm affectionately. The others all turned to watch Jack when he remained silent, giving Sam the chance to speak.

Thanks guys." She smiled at the group.

"Hey, Jack did you already know?" Danny asked, staring at his boss questioningly. Jack started, realising that his team were all looking at him.

"Umm..." He trailed off, glancing at Sam.

"I told him last night." She informed them. Feeling her friends' gaze still on her, she turned to Jack. He smiled at her and sighed exasperatedly at Danny's nosiness and uncanny ability to pick up on things.

Sam turned to face the others again. "Jack and I are..." Now it was her turn to trail off, not sure of how to best explain the situation.

"Really?" Viv said, smiling happily at the two of them.

"Yes." Jack cut in. He draped his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Sam couldn't help but smile and turn towards him, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah alright you two, we get the picture!" Danny chipped in cheekily. They pulled apart and Samantha slapped Danny lightly on the arm. "Hey!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm in mock pain but grinning at her.

"So when did this happen?" Elena asked, gesturing between her boss and co-worker.

"Just, last night." Sam said.

"It's about time." Viv muttered quietly to herself – although obviously not quietly enough.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked his colleague indignantly.

"We're just surprised it's taken you two this long to realise that you were, you know..." Vivian's explanation trailed off.

"In love." Danny added helpfully, grinning at the couple sitting next to him. Sam's cheeks flushed again but Jack simply pulled her closer.

"It's good to know that you lot are so invested in our love lives." Jack said. "I just hope – as your boss – that you've been paying as much attention to your work." Everyone laughed.

"What are you going to do about Van Doren and OPR?" Martin asked his friends. Jack and Samantha exchanged a look.

"We err, don't really know." Jack answered honestly. "We'll just have to keep it between ourselves for now I guess." Sam nodded.

"So that means no hooking up in the file room you two got it?" Viv told them seriously.

"What about your office?" Sam asked Jack quietly, teasing, but Danny cut across her.

"No way, they have glass walls for a reason!" They all laughed again. Martin checked his watch.

"We don't have a case yet do we boss?"

"Nope." Jack reassured him.

"Okay, well then I'm going to grab another soda – anyone else?" The rest of the group gave him their orders.

"Martin, I'll give you a hand." Danny said, standing up and following the other young agent to the bar.

"Okay, I have to go to the bathroom." Sam announced, touching Jack's arm for him to move out of the booth to let her pass.

"Yeah I think I'll go too." Elena added. "I need to err, powder my nose." And with that she stood up and hurried across the restaurant after Sam's retreating figure.

Jack slid back into his seat as the two women headed off to the bathroom.

"So Jack..." Viv started as soon as he had sat down. The senior agent turned to face his friend grudgingly, dreading what was coming. "...are you and Samantha -"

"- Yes we're serious." Jack interrupted. Sensing what Viv's next question was going to be, Jack went on.

"I know how badly I treated her before, but I'm not going to screw this up. Trust me."

"I do trust you Jack, you know I do. I'm just looking out for Sam too okay?" Viv told him, laying a supportive hand on her friend's arm. He nodded, understanding her position. Vivian paused, thinking how best to approach her next question. "What's Sam going to do about the baby?" she asked gently.

"She's going to keep it." Jack stated quickly.

There was silence for a few seconds then he continued. "The baby's father is some guy she met, she didn't tell me who but it wasn't serious. But when Sam told him she was pregnant the scumbag told her that we wouldn't see her again unless she had an abortion."

"That's awful! Poor Sam, no wonder she's been so down recently." Jack sighed.

"Yeah."

"So how do you feel about Samantha being pregnant?" Vivian asked him.

"Well, it means I'm going to lose one of my best field agents for the next few months, but I guess that can't be helped -"

"Jack you know that's not what I meant."

"I know." He paused. "It's not exactly the scenario I would have picked but... I guess I'm okay with it. The most important thing is that Sam's giving me a second chance, and besides, I told her I would be there for her and the baby and she seemed happy. I want to be there for both of them, you know?"

"Yes I do, just as long as you do what's right by everyone okay? Not just what you think you need to do to make Samantha happy."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Viv."

"No problem." She answered, smiling at him.

Samantha emerged from the stall and was about to wash her hands when she realised that Elena was perched on the countertop, smiling knowingly at her.

"Yes, Elena?" She asked cautiously, running her soapy hands under the tap.

"Nothing." Elena replied cheekily, slipping down off the counter and turning to check her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Right." Sam commented doubtfully. She dried her hands before attempting to smooth down her hair.

"So, how far along are you?" her colleague questioned conversationally, glancing at Samantha in the mirror.

Sam smiled at Elena's poor attempt at a casual interrogation.

"You and Viv already knew didn't you?"

"We guessed, well Viv did – that woman is like a hawk, honestly! She mentioned the idea to me a few weeks ago."

"Man, Viv's good! That's practically before I even knew!" Sam laughed. Then she went on: "And to answer your question: thirteen weeks."

"Really, wow." Elena said, grinning excitedly at her friend. "The boys had no idea of course, even after Danny practically walked in on Viv and I discussing it, you know after that thing with Martin's gross food choices, and he never guessed what we were referring to!"

"Yet Danny seemed to know about Jack and me." Samantha mentioned.

"Yeah but, that was slightly more obvious." Elena responded, off-handed, rummaging through her makeup bag for her mascara which she began applying to her already very long, black lashes.

"Really?"

Elena turned to face her.

"Yeah! The way you two have been staring at each other... the more-than-occasional hardly-ever-accidental touches... the flirting..." she trailed off, having proven her point. Sam blushed.

"Was I really that obvious?" Sam asked, concernedly.

"Oh it wasn't just you honey! Jack was just as bad!" Elena touched her arm reassuringly. "Like Viv said, we're just glad the two of you finally realised how good a thing you had, it was killing us seeing you apart and unhappy." Sam smiled.

"Thanks Elena."

"Sure Sam, and if you ever wanna talk to anyone about anything you know... pregnancy related, you come find me okay? Anything you need."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'm gonna need all the help I can get!"

"No! Hey, you're gonna be a great mother Sam, trust me okay?" Elena told her, pulling Sam into a hug. Samantha hugged Elena back, glad that she had such good friends willing to help her through this.

As the two women exited the bathroom and made their way back over to the table, Sam smiled to herself. She felt happier than she had in a long time. Her work colleagues – no, her friends – were being so understanding and supportive; first about the baby, then about Jack. They weren't just the people she worked with everyday, they were her family, and it meant so much to Sam that they were all here for her... especially Jack.

When Sam and Elena got back to the table, Martin and Danny had already returned with the drinks.

"There you go girls." Martin said as he passed them another glass of soda each.

"Thanks Martin." They answered together, resuming their places and receiving there drinks gratefully.

The group watched surreptitiously from behind their glasses as Jack and Samantha exchanged an affectionate look before their boss leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. At this, Viv and Elena made 'awww!' sounds, while Danny and Martin looked away, embarrassed.

It was going to take a bit of getting used to seeing their boss and their colleague interacting so intimately around them but the only thing that mattered was that Jack and Samantha were happy; the rest would all fall into place.


End file.
